


Art: Together In Any Weather

by LilyK



Category: Sherlock (TV), Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This art was created for the LiveJournal comm <a href="http://older-not-dead.livejournal.com/">older_not_dead</a>. </p>
<p>This prompt round related to weather. </p>
<p>My original post is <a href="http://older-not-dead.livejournal.com/77224.html">here.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Art: Together In Any Weather

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to C.L.Miles for the edit.

[ ](http://sc-fossil.livejournal.com/pics/catalog/481/143025)


End file.
